starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon: Web of Magic
Avalon: Web of Magic and ''Avalon: The Warlock Diaries ''is a series of young adult novels and comics (with a planned film adaptation) written by Rachel Robert and inspired by Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Jewel Riders connections There are many connections with the show, and this list contains only some of these. Jewel Quest, Part I * The story of the pilot episode(s)s basically Kara’s arc from the first half of Avalon. Kara tries to do the right thing by releasing Avalon’s magic in order to heal Aldenmor. She inadvertently scatters the Power Crystals, forcing the party to find them all before the villains do, and obtains her Unicorn Jewel. * Lady Kale is the Dark Sorceress analogue. They both have sister issues and want to take over Avalon. * Tamara and Fallon (the Emily and Adriane analogues) became Jewel Riders before the series started. In Avalon, Emily and Adriane find their jewels before Kara joins the party. * Archie is basically Ozzie. They both have long Greek names that are conveniently shortened, and they have similar vocal tics. * The Crystal Palace shows up in Avalon: The Warlock Diaries. Jewel Quest, Part II * Sunstar’s unicorn peers are like the Catty Girl Posse: they only like Sunstar once she figures out how to fly. * The Ravenwood appears in Avalon as Ravenswood, however it only turns thorny when the party has to fight Emily towards the end of the series. * The Circle of Friendship is loosely similar to the Fairy Ring in Avalon. They’re both magical amphitheaters, but the Fairy Ring also doubles as a transportation hub, thanks to the magic mirror it contains. Travel Trees Can't Dance * After Kara first obtained her Unicorn Jewel, the rest of the party told her to not use magic alone. Gwenevere goes through the same thing except it’s with riding the Wild Magic. * Colfax (Cotax in the original edition) is a talking fox who works for the Fairy Underground. Gwen dances with a talking fox in the episode. * Gwen with her hair down looks exactly like Kara from the original edition — specifically, the cover to the Be*Tween single. * Kale’s whip attack with her Dark Stone is similar to Adriane’s lasso spell. * Gwen’s ride through Dragon Beach and the crystal pillars mirrors a similar scene in Avalon where Zach, Adriane, and Wind Dancer fly through the Serpent’s Teeth. * The craft fair is like all those benefit fundraisers Kara is always hosting. Gwen even kicks off the craft fair in this episode. Song of the Rainbow * Many elements (the Wild Magic tornadoes wrecking a fair, the hidden room behind a waterfall) are used in Heart of Avalon. Tamara’s concert is also similar to the spellsinging concert in Spellsinger (except this time, everyone is aware of all the magical happenings). * Emily’s jewel is called the Rainbow Jewel. * "Feel the Magic” is a Be*Tween song. Wizard's Peak * Adriane often uses Stormbringer or Dreamer to create smoke screens. * The Spirit Trail from Avalon is on Drake’s map of the Wizard's Peak area. * The Power Crystals influence magic in the surrounding area like the Crown Jewels do. * Kara traveled through crystalline mountains and a maze with shifting corridors in All’s Fairy in Love and War. * The Guardian’s magic reflecting attacks are similar to the manticore’s — complete with green fire! I guess this was the inspiration behind Black Fire. For Whom the Bell Trolls * Archie not knowing how the Enchanted Jewels work is similar to the entire party not knowing how to use magic in Avalon. * Two of the Pack's wolves are Stormrunner (Storm) and Shadow. Avalon has two mistwolves named Stormbringer (Storm) and Moonshadow. * The Misty Moors also show up in Avalon. They border the elf territory on Aldenmor. The Faery Princess * This episode sets up the whole realms-outside-Avalon concept, which seems similar to the Magic Web and all the worlds and realms connected to it in Avalon. * The Fairy Realm is a major location in Avalon. Like Faeryland, it also has arboreal architecture. * The magic misfires in this episode are similar to Ozzie’s attempts to dispel a goblin net in Song of the Unicorns. * Fairy dragons (dragonflies) also show up in Avalon. They’re not as eloquent as Windy, though. * There’s a Windy in Avalon: Wind Dancer (Windy) the griffon. Badlands * This episode is basically Ghost Wolf. In that book, Adriane confronts her parents about staying in Ravenswood, and her mother gradually accepts that Adriane has a connection to magic. Fallon’s exchange with Gwen from the end of the episode is even said word-for-word at the end of the book. * More Fallon / Adriane comparisons: both characters have parents who are traveling artists. Adriane also occasionally sculpts; Fallon used to sculpt, but doesn’t have time for it now. Home Sweet Heart Stone * This episode is Spellsinger meets "Legend of the LAOA". The former introduces magical music and has a band battle, and the latter’s plot is basically everything that happens to Kit. * Kit has an analogue in Avalon: Lyric the crystal cat. They are both legendary singing creatures that can turn into crystal. * Bubbleberries are a popular elf food in Avalon. * Like Tamara, Emily lives with a veterinarian (a combination of Tamara’s parents) and cares for a lot of animals. They also both play flute, though Emily plays a concert flute while Tamara plays a recorder-like instrument. * Like the Jewel Riders, the mages in Avalon all have musical talent. The only difference is the amount of talent they have: Adriane and Emily can actually play their instruments, while Kara’s talent is marginal at best. * The talk about the Wild Magic being unstable is similar to the Magic Web being out of alignment in Avalon. Love Struck * This episode has elements of The Warlock Diaries and Spellsinger. In Warlock Diaries, Emily and Adriane fall in love with Donovan thanks to a love spell, and Crumble the minion tries to obtain the magic of the Ravenswood refugees. Spellsinger establishes that bonded animals can usually detect when their mages are being mind-raped. * Bubbleberries are mentioned again in this episode. Dreamfields * The concept of “Dreamfields” shows up in Ghost Wolf, in which Adriane navigates different dream states to reach the Spirit Trail. * The shopping mall and its special sale show up in Dark Mage. * Gwen’s realization that she can use magic to get what she wants, and her complaints about how everyone tells her what to do, are all made by Kara at various points throughout the entire series. Revenge of the Dark Stone * The group gets totally lost similar as in Dark Mage. * The Jewel Riders telling Archie that he helped them learn about the Enchanted Jewels shows up again (almost verbatim) in the books, except it’s the girls saying it to Ozzie. * Merlin has secrets, just like Henry Gardener. Except that Gardener’s were a little darker than Merlin’s. * The Jewel Keep shows up at the end of "Legend of the LAOA", except it is called the Crystal Keep. * The party aligns themselves in the same way as the Jewel Riders when they find the hidden room behind the waterfall in Heart of Avalon. Full Circle * Full Circle is the name of the final book in the series. * The episode features the song titled "A Friend in You". “Friend in Me” is a Be*Tween song that only shows up in the original edition. * The Jewel Riders realizing that they can still hear their animals with their drained jewels is similar to Kara discovering that she can still talk to Lyra without her Unicorn Jewel. * The way the Jewel Riders recharge their jewels is the same way the party heals the Magic Web in Full Circle. In both cases, the heroes get their jewels back. * Gliders show up in the Avalon series, but are called “spinnels”. They are distantly related to fairy dragons / dragonflies. * Kara has a brief adventure in the clouds above the Fairy Realm in All’s Fairy in Love and War. * The cloud people somehow knowing about the Jewel Riders’ adventures is similar to the citizens of the Fairy Realms knowing about the party’s adventures. Morgana * The Dark Sorceress and the Spider Witch have a villain (fallen hero) team-up during the second half of Avalon, as do Kale and Morgana. * Adriane (and Emily, temporarily) gets enhanced athletic abilities from her jewel. This assumes that the Jewel Riders’ athleticism in this episode is also magical in nature. * The party experiences a similar mishap as the Jewel Riders the first time they attempt to ride the Magic Web. * Early on in the series, the Dark Sorceress is interested in taking the party’s jewels, just like how Morgana wants to take the Jewel Riders’ jewels and use their magic. * Avalon is just one of many magical (and non-magical) worlds on the Magic Web. * The Power Crystals, like the Wizard Jewels, are attracted to places of strong magic. * The party combines a number of fairy and warlock maps to make a comprehensive map of the Magic Web. Also, the manor library contains a map of the Magic Web like the one in the Jewel Keep. Shadowsong * “Magic calls to magic” is one of the major laws of magic in the Avalon universe. * Ozzie has the ability to reproduce and throw noises. * The Dark Sorceress created massive crystals and trapped a variety of magical animals in them in order to collect their magic. Unlike the ones in Jewel Riders, her destroyed crystals create magical radioactive fallout. * Kara bonds with Starfire after naming him, just like Tamara does with Shadowsong. * Almost everything that happens between Tamara and Shadowsong in this episode also happens to Emily and Indi in Heart of Avalon — most notably, the part where Indi absorbs the poisoned water elemental magic and “dies,” and the Heart of Avalon breaks in half. * Indi looks exactly like Shadowsong. * Merlin’s speech is part of the Generic Fantasy Prophecy. Fashion Fever * Spellsinger follows the same plot as this episode, except there is a Kara / Adriane rivalry added, the bad guy wants to open a gateway to Avalon instead of finding the locations of Mineral McGuffins, and the events all revolve around a concert / singing contest instead of a fashion show. * Most illustrations of the Dark Sorceress in the new edition seem to be based on Kale’s dress in this episode. * Both Fallon and Adriane can create lassos with their jewels. * Lyra could not hear Kara when she was mind-controlled in Spellsinger. The Wizard of Gardenia * Kara gets lost in the Ravenswood hedge maze in All That Glitters. * The Ravenswood topiaries come to life when Orenda possesses them in Ghost Wolf. Vale of the Unicorns * The plot of this episode is basically Cry of the Wolf, in which Stormbringer is summoned to Aldenmor, and Adriane follows her. Adriane and Stormbringer even communicate mentally in the same way as Moondance and Fallon. * Sierra shows up in Avalon as a human mage who lives outside Carlsbad, New Mexico. She helps the mages hide a herd of unicorn foals in Song of the Unicorns. * Violet shows up in Song of the Unicorns as one of the unicorn foals. * Song of the Unicorns also contains a subplot concerning the selection of the new unicorn prince/princess. * Two Unicorn Jewels show up in Avalon. Kara is equipped with one, and the wishing Power Crystal she finds is shaped like a unicorn horn. The latter is more similar to the one in this episode. * The Practice Web at the Unicorn Academy is similar to the Path. Both are crystal pathways that lead into the Wild Magic / Magic Web. Prince of the Forest * Lorren goes by the alias “Forest Prince”. He is also one of Kara’s many love interests, similar to Ian for Gwen.. * Two types of fairy wraiths show up in Avalon. One type is humanoid and guards the Gates of Avalon; the other looks like Navi from Ocarina of Time. The Wishing Jewel * Realms, like the Fairy Realms, Dragon Home, and the Otherworlds, are surrounded by mist. Entering them is generally not a good idea, since they occasionally contain portals. * Kara finds a Wishing Jewel in Dark Mage. External links * Official website * [http://avalonwebofmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Avalon:_Web_of_Magic_Wiki Avalon wikia] * Wikipedia entry * The Avalon Archive fansite Category:Miscellaneous Category:Behind-the-scenes